The Next Level
by eveedemon
Summary: Being in love is supposedly easy right? Well how easy is it to tell your lover that you want to take a deep step into your relationship without freaking them out? This is the question that plagues Captain Leao's mind. Will his beloved stay with him, or will he lose her? OC/OC story.


Authors Note: I do not own anything of Bleach. I own Harusame Ukitake and bunnywonderkitty from deviantArt owns Leao Selvagem

Spring, a time for new life and happiness all around. The wind blew slightly as a young, slightly tanned skin woman was walking the streets of Karakura Town. Her name was Harusame Ukitake, a soul reaper and the adopted daughter of Jushiro Ukitake. Her cobalt blue eyes looked ahead as she walked on, but even though her focus was on the path she walked on; her thoughts were in another place. Lately, she had been thinking about her lover: an older man and the captain of her squad. The two had developed feelings for each other quickly, but decided to slow things down before making things official between them. It was only just a month ago that they truly made things official..and she couldn't be more happier about it. She knew deep down that she was in love with him, and by making things official, it made things seem clear to her that she wanted only him. Her copper and white hair blew in the wind as she walked on, her mind satisfied with her thoughts.

On a building that was close to the woman, a tanned man was sitting on the roof top, dressed in the eighth squad captain's uniform. His name was Leao Selvagem, otherwise known as the boyfriend of Harusame. As he stood there, his green eyes looked to see his Lieutenant, his long black hair blew into the wind. Many of his thoughts began to process through his mind. ' We're together now, so that's a good thing. But..How can we take things to a new level..without it being too fast. ' For a while now, he felt like things could have advanced, but he didn't want to rush and scare his beloved. She was new to dating and she put all her trust into him..So did her father. So he HAD to be slow and gentle with her, seeing as how he was older and a bit wiser when it came to things like this. Not to mention that her FATHER would have his head if anything had happen to his only daughter. But, he wasn't going to risk the chance of losing her; he'd be dammed if he let anything come between them at this point. He had waited to long to be with her, and he was truly certain that she was the one he wanted to be with. Within that moment, an idea entered his mind..An idea that could possibly work the both of them. He smiled at his thoughts and hurried back to the house that they were staying at. He knew it would be a while before she would return home, just enough time for him to figure out how he would tell her what he needed to say.

_-Later That Day-_

Harusame had returned home that night, tired from the long day of keeping an eye out for hollows. She sighed as she tossed her bag next to the couch. " Leao? I'm home! " She called out to her lover, but just to find out that no one was around..or at least that's what she thought. She sighed, a bit disappointed to see that he wasn't home. All she wanted to do was cuddle on the damn couch with him and watch some movies she had found earlier. " Guess he's busy..It's not like we're back home with all that stupid paper work pilling up everywhere! " She growled at the thought of going through the piles of paper, but knew that she was getting angry over nothing. She sighed once more and shook her head as she walked to their bedroom..just to find the man she had been waiting for sitting on their bed.

" Leao? How long have you been here? " She asked, her eyes staring at the man she had been wanting to see.

" For a while..Haru, come over here. " He replied, patting the side next to him.

She blinked, confused and wondering why the man was being, well, a bit strange. She shrugged it off as she made her way to the bed, taking a seat next to him. Leao looked to his lover, placing a gently hand to her cheek as he began to speak. " Haru..do you see us, well, going deeper in this relationship? " He asked her as she looked into his eyes. She blushed a bit, letting the words sink into her, " Yeah..Why?.." She asked him as he kissed her forehead gently. " Because..Harusame, I want us to go further, but I need you to say yes to it. If you say no, then that's okay. I love you, whether you say yes or no. I don't want you to feel as if you have to ru- " Before he could finish his sentence, she had jumped onto him and kissed him deeply, knocking them both flat onto the bed.

" About damn time you asked! " She exclaimed as she kissed him, knowing that this one moment was truly going to change her life forever.

Now, things began to get heated for them. Leao was kissing her deeply as he laid her flat on the bed, his hands working on getting her clothes off. She blushed faintly, kissing him back as she tried to get his own clothes off. He kissed her neck, sucking roughly as he got her t-shirt and bra off. He moved down to her breast, a fairly nice C cup, and began to rub them. She blushed at his touch, groaning as his hands fondled her chest. He placed his mouth onto one of her nipples and began to nibble it, earning a moan from her. He didn't want to rush things just yet, he wanted her to experience everything there was to love making. He then moved his hands from her chest, moving them down to her belt, undoing it and sliding off her pants. He then moved down even more, kissing down her stomach which sent shivers down her spine. He began to suck on the skin around her navel, leaving hickeys behind as he would move to a new spot. " Leao.." She moaned out lightly, feeling herself grow wetter with each action he took. He then removed her panties and began to grind against her womanhood. She cried out his name, the feeling exciting her greater than before as she kissed him deeply, her hands tangled in his long hair.

" Haru..Do you want me to tease you? Or go straight in? " He panted out a bit, trying his best to stay in control of himself.

" J-Just prepare me.." She moaned out softly, just wanting to keep experiencing this even more.

He nodded to her, kissing down her body until he reached her soaked womanhood. His fingers gently massaged her inner thighs as he began to lick her opening. Harusame cried out as his tongue had entered her, she could feel his wet organ moving around inside her, stretching her out a bit with each movement. He moved his mouth, now sucking on her clit as his fingers took over on working inside her. She felt like her body was on fire, every sense heightened to the max because of him working on her body so pleasurably. He continued in foreplay, waiting for her to release her juices out so he could continue on to the main event.

" L-Leao! " She howled out his name as she released into his mouth, her juices splashing both into his mouth and onto his face. Leao then swallowed everything and cleaned off his face, getting back on top of her, kissing her gently and pulling her body to his.

He then positioned himself to enter her, keeping her legs spread apart as slowly began to press in. She bit her lower lip, eyes watering at the pain of feeling herself stretch out to fit his size.

" Shh..Just relax Haru. " He spoke to her calmly, kissing away the tears from her face as she finally pushed in all the way. At that moment, her hymen broke, causing her to cry out in pain. " I-Is it supposed to hurt this bad? " She asked as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, trying to adjust to him being inside her. He chuckled a bit, kissing her head as he remained still, " Yes, but that's because I broke your barrier. Trust me love, it'll feel much more pleasurable soon. " He replied as he kissed her, taking the chance to begin his slow thrust into her. She couldn't help but moan softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him better entrance into her. As she moaned to him, he felt like he was slowly losing his self-control. His thrust were starting to become faster and rougher, her moans growing louder and her begging for him to do more to her was growing more desperate.

" Harusame, " He spoke as his thrust became wild, " You're MINE. No other man will touch you, only me! " He growled as he kept her close to him. She could feel herself growing closer to her climax, " Leao! I-I'm- AAAHHH! " She cried out as loud as she could, her juices releasing onto his manhood and seeping through her. He pushed in deeply, releasing his seed deep within her. He thrusted just a few more times, wanting to make sure everything had filled her. Once he felt like he was done, he laid there with her, his arms wrapped around her.

She panted and looked up to the man, blushing slightly as she spoke to him. " Leao? This means that we're going to be together for a long time right?.." She asked, a bit nervous of what he would say. All he could do was smile down at her, " Of course Haru. Now, close your eyes and rest. " He spoke, kissing her eyes closed as he pulled the covers over them. " I love you Leao.." She spoke softly as she drifted off to sleep. " I love you too, I always will.." He closed his eyes, his smile still spread across his face as he fell asleep with his lover in his arms.


End file.
